


Pleasure

by Mhoram



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boring sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dressed, Fingering, First Time, Gardens, M/M, Masturbation, Morning lazy sex, Naked Cuddling, Passionate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Playing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Shy, Skype Sex, Smut, Sweet, Trying new position, With food, With toys, clothed getting off, half dressed, naked, naked kiss, on the desk, on the floor, outdoors, parks, rough, scratch - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Smut fic featuring Wes and Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

Wes lay curled up tight against him, his breathing even. The warmth of his body felt like bliss. It was almost too good to be true. Levi licked his lips as he traced a finger across Wes’ skin. His fingers moved all around his shoulders to the back of his neck.

Wes stirred and turned around to face him.

 “How was it?”

Levi shrugged “It wasn’t bad, not the worst I’ve ever had.”

Wes sat up and reached for the pillow. Levi raised his hands to defend but he had already received a blow to the face.

He collapsed back onto the bed, his whole body was covered in sweat and he was naked. He didn’t have the energy to fight Wes off.

They had been together all through the night. He had been staying over for the past couple of weeks. Nothing had been agreed upon, but he felt comfortable here.

Wes stared at him for a moment; he was as naked as he was. He didn’t seem ashamed to be naked in front of him he hadn’t expected that, but then he was finding out a lot of things about Wes.

“Come over here” he said with small smile.

Levi inched closer towards Wes until they were almost touching. His hand touched Wes’ chest, and he pulled him in close. He could feel him against his body. The heat was coming off him in waves. His hands moving up and down every inch of his back, down to his butt which he gave a small squeeze;

Wes buried his face into Levi’s neck, his lips pressed against his skin. The very touch of his lips seemed to burn him. He could feel Wes’ heart now beating in time with his. It was like the world had stopped momentarily. All that was left was the both of them, together in this moment.

He could forget about the world when he was with Wes, the stress of his job and the feeling of loss for Rebecca. All that mattered in this moment was that Wes was with him. His breathing became more in more even. He could still feel Wes against him, their bodies’ in sync working together.

He closed his eyes, with the feeling of Wes beside him. He could feel the damp spots where he had left his sweat. He could feel the sheets directly underneath him, it all felt surreal. He could hardly take it all in. He listened to the soft sounds of Wes’ breathing before he slipped into a deep sleep, his arms still wrapped around Wes’ waist.


	2. Kissing

Wes hesitated unsure, their faces were inches apart. Levi stared back at him waiting, slowly but surely their lips brushed up against each other. Suddenly as if possessed, Wes pressed forward deepening the kiss, his hands found their way around his head.

He was starting to sweat, a drop rolled down from his forehead onto his forearm.  His hands found their way around Wes’ torso, they were both nude but neither of them were ashamed.

It was routine for them, Wes moved his mouth down towards his neck. Causing him to shudder all over his body, he seemed almost hungry. It reminded him of the day he had confronted him in front of Michaela’s house. His kisses were passionate and full of fire, he couldn’t get enough.

Levi returned the kiss, with equal fervor, the heat between them was palpable. The warmth of their bodies together was enough. His kisses were urgent and quick. Like he didn’t have enough time, for this, there was never enough time for anything really.

He moaned softly against the press of Wes’ lips against his. It was almost too much for him to handle, he let another moan. Wes reached out to softly stroke his face. Instantly he felt calmer, as Wes pulled him into an embrace, kissing him all across his neck down to his chest. His tongue was moving slowly along his navel, and then he made his way back up placing soft kisses on each of his nipples.  

He groaned but Wes reached up to put a finger to his lips to silence him. Then he kissed him again across his back this time. His kisses were soft and gentle not as rough as before. He felt chills up and down his spine. He shuddered, as he felt warm air on his back. Wes was blowing softly onto his back, Up the curve of his spine to the back of his neck.

When Levi turned to face him, they stared at each other for a brief moment neither of them saying a word. They both stood, naked taking each other in. Breathing in and out, he watched as Wes took another step near him.

They were closer than they had been; he was soon close enough to look straight into Wes’ eyes. They were brown; he was amazed he hadn’t noticed it before. They were used to each other’s bodies for sure but he had never seen his eyes not this close at least. It was wonder to look at.

He took a deep breath and went in for another kiss; he made sure to be more precise this time. He wanted to fully savor this moment. His arms were wrapped tightly around Wes’, their bodies in tune. Every breath and heartbeat was theirs, his lips soft against his.


End file.
